


Just Another Argent

by Chokuro



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Andrew Noah, Argent Werewolf, F/F, F/M, M/M, Niles - Freeform, Noah Argent - Freeform, Stiles/Werewolf!Argent, Teen Wolf AU, stiles stilinski - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-01-13 02:03:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1208716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chokuro/pseuds/Chokuro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the gifs from betalaheyed.tumblr.com/tagged/aargent</p><p>A cousin of Allison Argent, Noah Argent, gets bitten by a werewolf and comes to the more liberal of his relatives for some help. Little did he know, there would be the sarcastic and smart-ass Stiles there to swoon after making his new werewolf experiences even worse than he thought they would have been. Just what he needed: Sexual frustration on top of new and strange senses and feelings. On top of going to his new school, Beacon Hills High.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Dark and Stormy Night

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO! This is my first FanFic for Teen Wolf EVER. I just couldn't resist with the Andrew Garfield in the Teen Wolf world going around there. That and whomever is that photoshop genius with the kissing gif, positively stunning!  
> If you think I have missed any tags or should add anything else, please let me know! I am open to constructive criticism. If there is something you thought could be better, or changed, tell me.  
> Other than that, I hope you enjoy the fic and I look forward to adding more chapters [Probably once a week, not sure the dates etc. I have Grad classes and things that sadly come before fanfics!]

**Chapter One - One Dark and Stormy Night**

 

One minute, Stiles was sitting in front of his laptop, looking through the different ways that a Kanima had been depicted in prior centuries as well as the cures and other ways to make sure one could not come back. Like hell he was going to be unprepared of Jackson suddenly snaps and regresses back to that slimy lizard. Sure, he was a slimy lizard most of the time, but at least he did not have paralyzing venom when he was just snarky and spoiled! Okay, that and he had not been in Beacon Hills for six months, but he was ready if he came back. However, all that came to an end when he got a call from Scott demanding that they meet at Allison’s and that he needed to get there five minutes ago. 

Not wanting to risk there being some sort of attack on the Argent household, or some sort of new creepy supernatural thing that came to Beacon Hills for the purpose of torturing them. Really, it was torture. Who needed all those things wandering about and messing up their home town and Lacrosse games … Denting his Jeep!

The rain outside was terrible. He could barely see any person, place, or sign in front of him. Ran a few stop signs since they were apparently not red enough for him to notice in time, and hey! It was ten at night. No one was on the road… Hopefully. He quickly turned around a corner, letting out a yell as he saw an old lady walking her dog crossing the road. He barely swerved out of the way to not get her. He cursed and then quickly drove past her, just wanting to park the car and run inside.

Parking the blue Jeep in front of the apartment complex, Stiles barely let the engine turn off before he was running through the rain, red hoodie drenched against his form from the few seconds in the rain. Converse-clad feet stomping on the ground while he searched for the right apartment, silently cursing how he had been here very few times and how EVERY door looked the same.

“Stiles!” Scott called out, opening the door to the right one and spotting his moled friend. “Come here.”

“Scott!” Stiles immediately ran toward him, stumbling over his toes a moment and he quickly ran up, bumping into the werewolf’s chest. “Dude! What’s up? Is it the Kanima? Please tell me it’s not. I can’t handle that right now.”

“What?” Scott asked before shaking his head. “No no… It’s Allison’s cousin.”

Stiles froze and stared at Scott. “Her… _cousin_?” He let out a groan and his hair went through his curved locks, rubbing from back of his head to his forehead a few times. “Scott! I practically hit an old lady on the way here… and it was for her _cousin!?_ ” he groaned and scuffed his feet as he walked in. “Dude! You need to get a code word for ‘urgent but just because Allison is having weird relatives over’.” He grumbled again.

Scott sighed. “It _is_ important.”

He huffed and walked toward the room where he saw a glimpse of Allison poking out from. “How can it be th—aah… Hi.” Stiles trailed off mid-sentence when he spotted the rained out teen sitting against the windowsill. His hair brown and plastered against his forehead and neck. His jacket dripping a puddle on the ground in front of the window.

“Stiles.” Allison got the boy’s attention. “This is my cousin, Andrew Noah Argent.” She said, looking at the taller teen. “I’m not quite sure what he goes by now.”

“Noah.” Noah said with a nonchalant lift of his right shoulder. “I don’t think Andrew is that ... fitting any longer.” He let out a breath of a laugh, trying to make light of the situation, but not really able to.

“Uh. Hi. Stiles.” He waved his hand at the other before he reached the same hand forward and yanked Scott toward him, dragging the other out of the room. Well, not really dragging. Alpha werewolf Scotty definitely had the upperhand, but he still let the other drag him. “So… What’s with the dripping guy?” He murmured, glancing back to Noah and giving a brief nod of his head then turning back to his friend. “Seriously.”

Scott sighed. “That’s why I wanted you here.” He said simply, turning to look at Noah and patting Stiles on the back between his shoulderblades. He turned to Noah and Allison, making Stiles walk into the room again. “So… Noah is well…”

“A werewolf.” Allison said, not really feeling the needs to sugarcoat it. That was the whole point she called Stiles and Scott here, so she may as well get that information out before too much longer.

“Yeaaah.” Scott nodded.

Stiles pursed his lips together and his head bobbed a few times. “Alright… And I’m here… because? I don’t know if you noticed, but I’m _human_.”

Scott sighed. “That’s the thing…” he turned to Stiles once more. “Allison doesn’t want her dad to know yet. I have Isaac and I think another teenage werewolf in my house may send Mom over the edge… So…”

“Can he stay with you?” Allison finished, knowing her father would be home soon and needing this to get over with soon.

“What?” Stiles lifted a hand and directed it toward Noah. “He’s a _werewolf_ and an Argent! I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but I kinda don’t have a good history with either!”

Scott groaned. “Stiles… It’ll only be for a day or two… Allison just needs to tell her dad and then he’ll come live with them.”

“Hopefully!” Stiles finished for him. “This whole whacked out family is known for _killing_ werewolves. Not harboring them!”

“Please, Stiles?” Scott asked, turning to look at his friend. “Just ... for a little bit.”

His lips pursed into a thin line, jaw tightening as he glanced to the equally-soaked brunette and his eyes soon rolled. “ _Fine_.” He huffed and pointed a finger at Noah. “But you’re showering when we get home. You already smell like a wet dog, I don’t need that stench in my house. Bad enough it’s going to be in my car.”

Noah perked up, his eyes staying to the other and a smile tugged at the side of his lips. “Alright… uh. Thanks, I think.”

Stiles sighed. “Yeah. Just… don’t pee on anything in my room or eat my shoes.” He turned and shot a glare at Scott. “You owe me.”

Scott smiled. “Thanks, man. I’ll get you an air freshener or something.”

He stared a moment before snorting and he let out a laugh. “Yeah, man. Do that.” He turned and began walking before glancing back to Noah. “Are you coming?”

“What? Oh yeah!” Noah stood and then turned to Allison. “Thanks, Al… Really.” He gave her an upturned smile before turning and following after Stiles, feeling much like a puppy not really knowing where he was going, only really following the one person.

Stiles walked out of the building, happy to see that it at least stopped raining. That would make this a little better. He sighed and walked to the Jeep, hopping into the driver’s seat and waiting for Noah to get in as well. He buckled up and glanced at the other. “Yo. Seatbelt. Just because you’re superhuman healing now doesn’t mean you cannot buckle.”

Noah arched a brow. “Uh… Alright.” He pulled the belt over his chest and then looked at the other. “Happy?”

“Maybe not the best question to ask.” He commented before starting up his Jeep and then pulling out so he could make his way toward his house. “But sure, I’m completely happy with the strange just-turned werewolf staying in my very human household.”

“Sorry… about that.” Noah sighed softly, guilt panging through his gut.

Stiles sighed. “Dude. You’re an Argent. How the hell did you even get bit?”

Noah laughed. “Yeah… Not really a good Argent, am I?” He asked before he shrugged the question off a bit. “Just… Alpha and bad timing.” He murmured and turned to look out the window, not really wanting to talk about it. Finding the raindrops falling down the window to be more interesting.

He nodded, eyes to the road. “Well, that sucks. At least Allison helped out.”

“Yeah… She seemed really willing to help especially after… her mom …” He shook his head. “I really don’t know what I’m going to do.”

Stiles shrugged. “Not killing anyone is a good start.” He said, glancing to the other and then turning down the street toward his house. “My dad should be working all night ... so hopefully he won’t be home until the morning and I can think of a _good_ excuse for why you’re here.”

“Werewolf isn’t on the list of good excuses?”

Stiles snorted. “Nah. Scott already took up that one… Dad’s still wrapping his head around it.” He said, looking at the other before he smiled and turned back to the road to pull into his driveway. “Well. This is home.” He said, glancing up to the house before he shrugged. “Come on.” He stepped out of the car and then walked up toward the door, opening up the door and holding it for the other.

“Thanks…” Noah sighed and stepped into the house, immediately looking around. The house was cozier and more lived-in than he was used to. It seemed to be some sort of Argent trait to keep houses clean and not have much of … anything anywhere. But there were dishes on the counter, ones that needed to be cleaned, a newspaper crumpled on the kitchen table…blankets scrunched up and over a couch. It was such a stunning feeling to have. And the smells! The different scents in this house were a little overwhelming. He rubbed at his nose as he looked around.

Stiles glanced to the werewolf and looked at his hand then back to his eyes. “Something wrong?”

“What?” Noah lifted his head, his voice seeming to be caught in his throat. “No it… I’m still getting used to senses…”

“So you’re saying my house smells.”

“Yes… Wait. No!” Noah groaned, shaking his head a little. “It’s different smells than I’m used to…”

Stiles smiled. He was just teasing the other. It was too easy and too much fun to do. “I know, bro. I’m just messing with you. Come on… You have to deal with my smelly ass tonight.” He nudged his head toward the staircase and then began the trek up to his room, making sure with a glance that the other was still behind him.

Noah looked up at him, following him and his head tilted to the side, eyes finding the curve of the other’s rear to be quite intriguing. Watching as with every step up the stairs, Stiles’s butt seemed to just beg him to reach out and touch it. He would not! He was tempted. But he was not some sort of creep that would do something like that.

Damn tempting though.

“Alright!” Stiles turned and looked at the other, pointing to a door. “Bathroom. My room.” He pointed to another door then moved his hand once more. “Dad’s room. Don’t go there. Don’t even think about that room. If he sees you before I explain, we’re both going to have to deal with lectures and Dad freaking out.” He huffed before opening up his room. “You’re sharing the bed with me tonight.”

“Your bed?” he asked, following him into the room and looking around at the other. “Well… Okay.” He set his bags in a spot he hoped would not be any bother to anyone, looking around the bedroom.

Stiles patted his shoulder. “It’s not the Ritz, dude. It’s my bed or the floor.” He said and then turned around so that he could pull off his shirt and change into his PJs.

“Oh yea… Thanks. I know.” Not really. He just did not really know what else to do at the moment. He was at a loss and the scents of the other flooding his nose was beginning to get overwhelming. He smelled so good! He let his eyes flutter closed as the scent filled him, warming him from the pit of his stomach and to the tips of his fingers and toes. This really was quite nice.

“Noah?” Stiles asked, already in his T-shirt and pajama pants, and currently wondering why the new werewolf had not moved a muscle.

“Y-yeah?” He lifted his head and looked over. “Oh. Sorry… I was … thinking.”

“Yeah. Whatever, dude.” Stiles sighed and tugged aside his bed covers. “Just… change or shower or something.”

Noah nodded and went to get his pajamas out. Taking his jacket and draping that over the nearby chair before going to push off the rest of his clothes. He glanced briefly to Stiles, feeling suddenly self-conscious about himself. He cleared his throat and then turned to face the wall and began tugging off his shirt.

A shiver ran up his spine, remembering just how cold he had been. His skin had never really gotten warmed up from the rain and wet clothes. He rubbed at his arms while he began pulling clothes out of his bag.

“Here.” Stiles said, giving him one of his tee shirts and shrugging a shoulder. “My clothes are dry.” He commented, peaking into the bag and seeing that most of the clothes seemed to be wet. “We can toss your clothes in the dryer in the morning.”

“Oh uh…Thanks.” Noah nodded, bowing his head a little while he pulled on the warm shirt, the scent overwhelming him once more. Oh how he smelled yummy! He bit his lip and pried the wet jeans off his legs, really wishing he could change his boxers as well. He just did not want to take even more clothes off. Well, alright, he did, but he knew that would not be the smartest. Stiles did not seem to like him all that much.

Stiles glanced over, eyes fluttering over the wet boxers and lingering on the shape and curve of his rear for a while. “You can… borrow boxers too…” He cleared his throat and then turned and took up a pair of boxers, tossing those at his head as well. “You can keep them.” He added, not really wanting some sort of werewolf scented boxers back. He was sure Scott would only tease him about that even more. More than the fact that he had to force himself to turn and look at his computer so that Noah had a bit of privacy to change. Though, the reflection in said screen was very nice in itself.

“Alright. Changed.” Noah said and straightened up, rubbing at his hair and not too sure what to do at the moment.

Stiles stood from the chair and stretched his arms above his head, leaning back and groaning. “Good. I’m beat.” He said and then went into the bed, flopping face-first into his pillows and patting the area beside him. “Get in. Just don’t slobber on me or anything.” He huffed and closed his eyes, sinking against the mattress some more.

Noah snorted. “I’ll try my best.” He moved into the bed and sunk into the mattress with a groan. The warmth of the body beside him and the comfy covers and everything that had happened, he was asleep within minutes. He nuzzled into the pillows, blankets pulled up and under his chin.

Stiles lifted his head, turning over to look at the man beside him and poking Noah’s side before he huffed. “Great. Another werewolf I have to deal with.” He rolled his eyes and turned so his back was to the other. He tugged the blankets close and began to drift off to sleep as well. 


	2. Can I keep him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, my lovely readers. As promised, Chapter Two!  
> Alright, now here is the dealio. I know I want to do weekly updates for the story, but am not sure which day would be best, so I need your help.  
> Which would you prefer:  
> "Still buzzing from last night's episode" Tuesday.  
> "Jonesing for some more Teen Wolf" Thursday.  
> "Fuuuuhreekay Freak On" Friday  
> or  
> "TW-DAY IS ALMOST HERE" Sunday.  
> Leave a comment telling me which one you prefer. and hey! Leave a comment anyway. I like knowing if you are enjoying my story, so please! Comment away <3

**Chapter Two - Can I Keep Him?**

 

The morning had been wonderful. The sun was just barely peaking in through the curtains. The bed was warm. The breath flittering through Stiles’ hair was ever so soothing, especially combined with the gentle rise and fall of the chest the teen was currently using as a pillow. He had not a care in the world. No worry about werewolves or kanima or any other strange being barging through his window. And then …

“Stiles!” His father’s voice broke through the sublime silence and startled both teens in the bed. Stiles was sent flying off the bed, onto his chest while Noah sat upright and smacked his head against the wall, cursing under his breath.

Stiles panted on the floor, his feet tangled in the sheets of the bed and he looked over at the Sheriff standing in the doorway. “Mornin’ Daaaad.” He extended the man’s name, knowing that the sight was probably not one his father wanted to walk in on.

The Sheriff rested his hands on his hips, looking at the two boys. The one he did not recognize just staring at the wall and rubbing the red spot on his head. “Stiles… What the hell is this?”

Stiles huffed. “What? I can’t have some guy stay over in my room.”

“Who isn’t Scott? Unlikely.”

“Good point.” Stiles pointed out before he groaned and flailed around in the sheets, legs kicking to get out of their confines so he could stand and be somewhat decent. “Dad. This is Noah. He’s Allison’s cousin.”

Noah lifted a hand and gave a short wave. “Hi…Sir.” He dipped his head at the last word, wanting to make the best of this situation.

“And why is he… Why are you here?” He asked, looking at the boy still in his son’s bed. He really never knew what to do when it came to his son and the different things he tended to get himself into. Especially recently.

Stiles groaned. “Dad. He’ll probably be gone tomorrow… Allison just needed time to talk to her Dad.” Or something like that. He really was not sure just what Allison was going to tell her father, or how this whole thing was going to end. A werewolf at the Argent’s place did not seem very … likely.

The Sheriff sighed, rubbing his temples. “Fine … Just … Stay out of trouble.” He turned and walked out before calling back, “And don’t forget about your school work!” He huffed and then walked down, mumbling a bit under his breath.

Stiles waited for the front door to close before he flopped onto the edge of his bed, shoulders sagging. “That could have gone better.”

Noah looked over and sighed softly. “Sorry… Uh… Yeah. Really sorry.”

“Whatever, man.” He shook his head. “It’s fine.” He stood and then turned to look at the other. “Now get out. You still stink like wet dog. I never made you shower last night, and now my bed smells.”

Noah snorted, shaking his head as he slid out of the bed. “Terribly sorry to get my dog drool everywhere.” He looked at Stiles a while, looking over the different moles and his smile grew at every mark he spotted.

“Yeah, well, you should be.” Stiles huffed and then shoved him toward the door. “Go. I’ll dry your clothes while you’re in there. Potentially wash them.” He shrugged and then scooped up the duffle bag the Argent brought with him, holding onto the bag while going toward the laundry room.

“Thanks.” Noah said before he went down the hall and into the bathroom. It definitely would be a good relief to shower. The past couple days had been utterly insane and fast-paced that doing something so normal was going to be good for him.

Stiles took the bag, plopping it onto the washer while he went through the clothes, sniffing them and immediately flinching back. “Yep. Washing them.” He gagged a bit and started up the washer, pouring soap into the bin and tossing the clothes in a garment at a time. He paused halfway through the bag, seeing a case and taking it out to see a camera. “huh.” He zipped it open and peaked at the older-looking camera before closing it and setting it to the side so that he was sure the camera would not get into the washer.

After tossing the clothes in, Stiles made his way to the kitchen, examining the camera case he held. It was a nice camera. A little older model, but obviously taken care of. He could not help that he was intrigued by the thing. It was new, yet still had good qualities and a sense of familiarity. Sleek, lean, easy to handle…. The Camera! Not the camera-owner!

He groaned, pressing the case against his head and huffing. “Whatever.” He grumbled, turning and walking back to his room to get dressed. He needed to put the camera down anyway, make sure Noah realized he got it and did not throw it into the washer like some ditz.

He sighed, feet dragging a little more than normal up the stairs. To the point where the top step, his toes caught on the lip of the stair and he stumbled forward, camera flying out of his hand, body falling closer to the ground, nowhere near the camera to try and catch it.

“Sh--” He froze, his body not hitting the ground and no sound of the camera thunking or shattering. He looked around before spotting the arm around his chest which had has back pressed against a very naked and very wet Noah.

“Are you alright?” Noah asked, ears twitching slightly. He could hear the other’s heart beating faster than it had been last night, only made worse by actually being able to feel the muscle pumping against his chest, fingers drawing up the soft cotton of his shirt to get closer to the beats.

Stiles was frozen from his shock for a few moments before he wiggled out of the embrace, hands pushing at the strong arm of the other and he took in a deep breath once he was far enough away. “Yes. Fine. I just found your camera and—Why aren’t you in the shower?” he asked, seeing the other wet and… in only a towel, but definitely still stinking of wet dog.

Long lashes blinked against pale skin a moment before he looked at the other. “Oh. This.” He lifted his other hand, waving the camera case he held. “I wanted to make sure you did not wash it.”

“Great.” He nodded his head a few times. “Then go back to showering.” He reached to snatch the camera, only to have the object move out of his reach. “Really?” He asked, looking up at the other. “I’m not going to break it!”

“Really? Because it looked like you were going to smash your face _and_ my camera just a second ago.”

Stiles rolled his eyes, looking over at him and willing his eyes to not look at the naked body before him. “Dude. I’m not going to break your stupid camera.”

Noah smirked, looking at the other and shrugging his shoulders a little. “I don’t know. I haven’t really seen you _not_ being a clutz.”

He groaned. “Shut up!” He rolled his eyes and lifted his hands in the air. “Whatever, dog-breath. Just don’t say I didn’t try to be nice and hospitable.” He took a step toward the other and walked past him, only to yet again trip. This time, it was on the foot Noah stuck out, and yet again Stiles was yanked against the man, only this time face-to-face.

“What the hell, man!” Stiles groaned, looking at the man and trying to ignore the burning he felt starting at the base of his neck and only rising. This situation was NOT made better by the towel dropping from Noah’s hips. “Dude.” He closed his eyes, though opened his left one to peak just briefly between their bodies only to immediately close once more. “Okay… Just going to… Move.”

“Yea…” Noah cleared his throat and let go of the darker brunette, quickly getting his towel to hold over his front. “Here. Thanks.” He set the camera into his hand before turning and skip-jogging back to the bathroom.

Stiles glanced to the other, eyes following the retreating backend before he let out a growl. “Aaagh! Pull yourself together, Stiles!” he turned and walked back into his room, closing the door behind him and flopping face-first into the bed, grumbling some more. Well, this day was off to a wonderfully awful beginning.

Surprisingly, the rest of the morning had not been eventful at all. Both teenagers did their best to keep apart from the other. Dressing in their clothes, eating breakfasts, chatting about very little other than ‘do you know what the weather will be?’ and things of the like.

When Stiles’ phone vibrated, the teen practically jumped at the chance for something that was not awkward conversation. He read over the message and then looked over at Noah. “We’re going for a ride.” he said and then tucked his phone into his pocket. “Allison spoke to her dad and now she wants to talk to us. Hopefully to say that you’ll be staying at Casa de Argent.” he sighed, feeling far too frustrated with this one here.

Noah snorted. “Bored of me already?”

“Quite.” Stiles said before picking up his keys, tossing them in the air and catching them before he walked toward the door. “Come on boy.” he said, patting the side of his thigh and giving a little whistle. “Come on! We’re going for a ride! And I swear it’s not to the Vet.” he grinned and then turned and walked out toward his car.

Noah rolled his eyes. “Are the dog jokes ever going to end?” He asked while following after the other.

“Probably not.”

 

Walking into the Argent penthouse, Stiles looked around, trying to spot where his friend was. And still that inkling of terror in the back of his head making him wish he brought his bat with him. It was always good to have it just in case, especially when going into homes he was sure he was not the most welcomed in.

“Stiles.” Chris Argent popped up, looking at the kid who instantly flinched.

He really should have brought his bat.

“Uh… Mr. Argent. Sir?” He said simply, staring at the man and having one foot turned toward the door, ready to leave.

“Hey Uncle Chris.” Noah lifted a hand, stepping in behind Stiles and smiling a little.

Chris sighed. “Allison told me about the bite and that your parents don’t know yet.” He said simply, looking over at his nephew. “That’s not going to go on for much longer. You have to tell them.” He said and then glanced at Stiles before back to Noah. “And … You can’t stay here.”

“WHAT?!” Both boys shouted, though Stiles’ voice was the louder of the two.

“You can’t do that!” Stiles protested, pointing a hand at Noah. “He’s your nephew! Just because he’s a werewolf you’re going to disown him or whatever?”

Chris closed his eyes before he took in a deep breath to continue. “I am not disowning my nephew. I am preventing the chance that his family finds out and freaks out to try and kill him and knows immediately where to find him.” He said, looking over at Stiles and seeming to grow just a bit taller as he spoke. “I will talk to your father and--”

“No.” Stiles said, staring at the other. “You’re not talking to my father. No thank you.” He shook his head and then turned to Noah “And what are you going to say about this?”

Noah froze a moment and looked over at Chris before back to Stiles. “It… uh… Makes sense…” he admitted, shrugging a shoulder and then rubbing his arm. “If my parents find out before I can tell them, I know they would come here first and… if I’m not here then they can’t really get too pissed off or anything.”

Stiles groaned, stomping his foot on the ground. “Damnit.” He pushed his fingers through his hair, rubbing the brown locks a few times before he let out another groaning-growl of a sound. “Fine! I’ll talk to my Dad and hope he doesn’t mind having you over. But you’re getting chained in the basement at the full moon dude, and Scott better be there. I’m not turning into a chewtoy.”

Scott poked his head around the corner before walking toward his friend “I will.” He said with a nod.

“Yea yeah.” Stiles sighed softly and shook his head. “But I’m not paying to feed his wolf hunger” he added, remembering the metabolism of Scott and looking over at Chris Argent.

Chris looked over at Stiles for a while. “I’ll give you and your father some money for taking care of him. Things I would have told your father if I spoke to him.”

Stiles snorted. “Yeah no. We’re fine.” He said once more before shaking his head and looked over at Noah. “Come on.” He paused and stared at Noah for a while. “Right? You’re good?”

Noah nodded and straightened up some more. “Oh uh… Yea.”

“Not yet.” Chris said, looking at the two boys. “I need to sign you up for school. So I’ll need you to come down to the school with me so we can get that settled.”

“Oh.” Noah straightened up some more and he looked at the man. “Okay… So… What do you need me to do then?”

“You just need to come with me to the school. I filled out the paperwork already. Now it’s just a matter of meeting the principal and getting a schedule.”

Noah nodded. “Okay.” He then turned to Stiles. “I’ll uh… See you later?”

Stiles bobbed his head a few times. “Yeah. I’ll see if my Dad’s home to … try and warn him.”

Chris looked at the two. “It’ll be an hour. I’ll drop him off when we’re done.” He said, not sure why the two seemed like one was getting off on the Titanic.

“No duh.” Stiles huffed before rolling his eyes. “I’m going home to try and explain this … situation. He groaned and turned on his heel to walk off and back toward his car. And now the awkwardness would only continue. Wonderful. Though, hopefully it would get better and less strange the more time they spent together. But damn that kid needed a blow up mattress or the couch or something.

 

Stiles sighed as he spotted the Sheriff’s car in the driveway. Of course he was home. Why wouldn’t he be? He was off work, so that made sense. The only issue was that Stiles was still trying to find a way to explain to him that Noah had to stay with them, and still sorta hoping to get around the whole ‘recently bitten by a werewolf and probably going to Hulk out and try and kill us all on the first full moon’ thing. No need to immediately freak his father out, right? But, he came up blank. He did not want to _lie_. Just … bend the truth a bit.

Walking into the house, Stiles looked around before hearing papers rustling in the kitchen. He took in a deep breath and walked toward the sound. “Hey… Dad?” He began, looking around the corner and seeing the man with files laid out in front of him.

“Mm?” the Sheriff mumbled, eyes not lifting off the pages.

Stiles parted his mouth, about to say some of the situation when he realized: His father was reading something important. “What’s going on?” he asked, walking over and looking over his father’s shoulder at the files. The words, ‘missing child’ catching his eye immediately. “Someone’s missing?”

“Yeah…A little girl.” He said, setting down the papers and his hand rubbed the back of his neck. “There are no signs of anyone entering or leaving the house. The parents did not even know she was missing until the morning.” He sighed, closing his eyes and trying to get a hold of himself.

“Really?” Stiles slid himself into the nearby chair and tugged up the papers to begin looking it over. “Do you think they killed her and are trying to cover it up?” He asked, reading the paper until it was yanked out of his hands by the man.

The Sheriff shook his head. “There is no evidence of that. Not that you need to know.” He said, staring at his son before he sighed and set the paper down, looking it over. “I’m worried it’s a … wolf attack.” He admitted.

Stiles arched a brow. “Wouldn’t there be evidence though? Rampaging werewolves tend to … not be the cleanest.” He leaned toward the papers to look closer once more, now that his father seemed to have given up on trying to take them away.

“I know that.” He sighed. “I just don’t think that these people are capable of murder or even hurting their child.” He looked at the pages and sighed once more.

The younger Stilinksi read over the contents of the report for a while before soon turning to look at his father. “Dad. Wasn’t there … a similar case about five years ago?” He said, looking around as if the report he remembered would just magically come to him. “Yeah. It was some girl who was taken out of her house? I remember the teachers talking about it a lot.”

There was a moment’s pause as the Sheriff thought before saying, “You’re right.” He then stood from the table and walked off to his office, going through the files and then coming back to the table. “Jackie Mills.” He said, sitting down and looking at the report. He read through everything and he glanced to the newest report. It was eerily similar. “Seems… we may have a pattern.” He murmured, not really wanting it, but if it led them to a missing girl, he would have to look into it.

Stiles looked over at the old report and gave a soft ‘huh’ sound. “Jackie and ... Lynn. The new girl. They were both orphans.” he asked, pointing to the comments that the parents had given in an interview. “They only had the girls six months.” He added and looked over everything.

“What?” The Sheriff looked over the pages, reading what his son mentioned. “I’ll be damned.” He mumbled, staring at it for a while more. “I wonder if it’s the same orphanage too.” He commented, pulling the papers closer and beginning to look at them deeper. He would need to do a lot more research on this. Perhaps it was some sort of adoption scandal. Get the money then kidnap the girl and try and get her adopted once more. “Th--” He stopped when the door opened, staring at his son before turning to see the kid from this morning coming toward them. “Can I help you?”

“Shit.” Stiles groaned, completely forgetting about that. He turned to his father once more. “Dad… uh. Noah sorta needs to… stay with us for… a little while more.” He cleared his throat a little.

Noah froze and gave a small wave of his hand. “Uh. Hi… Sir.” He stared at the man a while, really hating the awkward… everything right now.

“What?” He turned back to Stiles. “Isn’t his uncle Chris Argent? Why can’t they take him? They have plenty of room.”

Stiles sighed. “You know as well as I do that the Argents are not exactly the friendliest bunch of people, dad. Do you really want to subject him to their judgmental stares?” He stood and walked over to Noah, patting a hand on his back. “Dad. Look at this kid. He’s going through some tough stuff right now and he doesn’t want to be around his family… bit of a … _change_ happening.” He cleared his throat a little.

The Sheriff stared at the two for a little while. “You mean he’s _gay_?” He asked, sounding more disbelieved that that would be the reason the kid would run away from home. “And that’s supposed to make me want to have him over in your bed?” He opened his mouth, about to say something before closing it and shaking his head. “Alright. Fine. But get the damn blow-up mattress for god’s sake.” He sighed and stood, shaking his head as he gathered up his folders and began walking up the stairs. “And get something for dinner.”

Stiles watched as his father left the room, letting out the breath he had been holding. “Well. That went smooth!”

“I’m Gay?” Noah asked, turning to look at Stiles.

“Hey. No judgment here.” Stiles lifted his hands and took a step away. “What? I didn’t say it. He guessed it and you are going through some changes so… shut up. You get to stay. What more do you need?”

He sighed and shook his head a little. “Yeah. Thanks.”

“Any time, man.” He patted his shoulder a bit. “Let’s go get some dinner.” He gave Noah’s shoulder one more smack before walking to get his car keys.

“Alright?” Noah turned and followed the other, still not quite sure what to do with himself. But, at least he had a place to stay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to let me know which day you would like to have me update on:  
> "Still buzzing from last night's episode" Tuesday.  
> "Jonesing for some more Teen Wolf" Thursday.  
> "Fuuuuhreekay Freak On" Friday  
> or  
> "TW-DAY IS ALMOST HERE" Sunday.
> 
> Leave comments! I LOVE COMMENTS!  
> Also: I swear these chapters are longer in Word. Haha! <3 Hope you enjoyed.  
> Also Also : I have NO idea what Papa Stilinski's first name is. So uh. If you know that, pop that in there too!


	3. New Kid on the Block

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MORE THINGS!  
> New character!  
> JOKES!  
> Scenes!  
> Things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM BACKish.   
> And so so so so so so so sooooo Sorry for my disappearance! I SWEAR If I do this again [cuz um, I might... School kicks my butt and I'm trying to get into a different school and argh!] but! If/when I do this again, it's not a permanent thing.  
> This will not end until it's ended! And even then... I have plans. Mwahahahaha!  
> So um. Thank you for bearing with me. Please don't hate me.  
> AND LOOK! Cute moments. No nudity. But we'll get there <3  
> My next chapter is going to take a while since I'm not 100% sure where I want it to go. But maybe I'll put in some more sexually frustrating scenes for you guys and gals and everyone out there.

**Chapter Three - New Kid on the Block**

 

The doors to the main hallways of Beacon Hills High School pushed open and Stiles walked in, actually in a relatively chatty mood with the smelly wolf boy who actually slept on the blow up mattress the night before. On Stiles’ floor, but still out of his bed so it definitely made things a lot less awkward.

“Scott!” Stiles perked up, seeing his werewolf best friend and walking over to the teen, patting his back.

Scott lifted his head and turned to the other. “Hey, Stiles. How did it go with your dad?”

“Apparently I’m gay.” Noah said as he walked to the two.

Scott paused, his head tilting to the side as he stared at Noah, trying to think if he was serious or not and what the issue would be if that were the case.

“It was either that or: hey dad how about letting a werewolf stay in our house?” Stiles said with a roll of his eyes, turning back to Scott and shrugging. “It worked. You even got your own bed.” He grinned and patted both werewolves on the shoulders and then walked over toward his locker once more.

Noah walked down the hall, looking over the locker numbers and coordinating it with the number that was written on the page. He glanced up and stepped to the gray locker. Swiveling the knob on the lock one way then the other then back again and sighing when it opened. That was refreshing. His locker at his old high school took jiggling and banging to get it finally open. Definitely better. Perhaps being here would be good.

“Hey.” Stiles’ voice flooded through the air and Noah turned to see the teen smiling at him. “Looking good.” He said with a lift of his chin and wink.

“What?” Noah asked, setting the jacket into the locker, showing off the blue tee shirt he had.

“You look good. Is your dog-hearing wearing off already?”

“What? No.” Noah stared at the other a moment before he shook his head. “I just didn’t think compliments could come from you.”

Stiles shrugged. “Few and far between, but they happen.” He said with another wink before he closed the door and then walked over to where he was. “So, you’re with Coach first, right?”

“Uh…” Noah took up his schedule, closing the locker door with his other hand and he looked up once more. “Finstock?”

“Yep. Coach.” He walked over and patted his shoulder while looking over the names. “We have a few classes together. See you then. Try and make friends.” He said with a wink as he walked past him to go find Scott and to completely tell him how badly he owed him.

Noah laughed. “Yeah. Coming from the man with all of three friends.”

“Still more than you!” Stiles twisted on his toes to call it over, waving his hand in the air before twirling once more and stumbled into a locker with a groan. “Aaagh!” he huffed, stepping to the side and rubbing the red mark on his forehead. “Shut up!” He called back, hearing Noah laughing.

He chuckled and made his way off toward his first class. This was not really what he had hoped would happen, but it was better than nothing. Not like he had many friends at his old school either. So at least he was not really any worse behind.

As Noah filed into the classroom, he began to realize: The person at the front of the room was NOT Coach Finstock. Everything that Stiles had told him about Coach aside, the mere chatter of the class easily let him know that there was a substitute teacher today. Then, the main factor that clued him in: The teacher was a woman, and unless Finstock suddenly have a _very_ good surgery, this was not the same person he had been told stories about.

Looking up from the book in her hands, the blond-haired woman gazed over the students. Gray eyes fluttering from one face to another, seeing that they obviously realized she was new. She would get into the reasons why she was here and Coach was not, but that would come after the bell. For now, she sat. Her black skirt clad rump resting on the edge of the desk near the “#1 Coach” mug. Her long legs ending in a pair of blue stiletto shoes which matched the blue blouse tucked neatly into her skirt. Her hair was blond, mostly, but underneath the blond, dark purple fell to the middle of her back. She had a slender pair of black-square-rimmed glasses that rested on a pale nose, her stormy gray eyes still keeping to the students.

At the bell, the woman snapped the book closed with a flex of her fingers and set the item onto the desk. “Alright. As you can clearly see, I am not Coach. I have no plans of being him nor teaching like him. He has some personal business to tend to, and as a result, you are stuck with me.”

She stood from her resting place on the desk and took up a stack of papers on the corner. “After reading the tests Coach left for me, I honestly fear for this class.” She commented, going through the papers and sighing at some of the grades. “I’m not sure if it’s Finstock sucking or your teen brains hyped up on hormones and Mountain Dew, but they literally made me cry.” She commented then perked up. “Danny Mahealani aside.” She added, seeing the boy perk up and she handed him his paper. “Good job.” She winked then went through all the other names, handing the papers back and watching as students groaned and cursed.

She paused in front of Noah, looking down at him for a while before straightening her back from the slight haunch she took to look at him. “Noah Argent. Lovely for you to join us. You luckily get to be exempted from my disappointment. Congratulations.” Turning on the tip of her toes, she walked back to the front of the classroom.

“Now. Onto business. You may call me Ms. Carroll. If you cannot handle calling me Ms. I would prefer you use Miss. The first person to call me Mrs. Carroll will get an F for the day, I kid you not.” She turned around to look back at the class. “I am not married and would greatly appreciate you pubescents not forcing marriage on my name, thank you very much.”

Noah arched a brow, looking at the woman for a while. She definitely was interesting, he gave her that much. That and she smelled quite amazing; a combination of rose laced with lavender and some spice he could not put his finger on… It was a little overwhelming, but luckily she stayed up front without bothering his senses too much. At least this class would be on interesting hour of his day.

 

 

The whole day was tiring. Noah realized how far behind he was. Every single class he was missing something. These classes did not really go with how his classes had. He was great when it came to Science and math, especially science. He was great with chemistry and anything that was mixing things and analyzing and he loved it. He loved it so very much. He wanted to set up a new chemistry lab like he had in his former room. He missed being able to tinker and hoped that he would be able to get a new set. Maybe it would help with the whole being bitten thing. Something to keep him calm.

Apparently, Noah had been distracted. He had not even realized that he was off in his own world; on auto-pilot as he opened his locker. When one of the students walked past him bumped into him, Noah immediately reacted. He yanked the taller, bulkier teen and shoved him up against the lockers. His eyes flashing gold before fading to brown as he realized he was gripping an innocent bystander. He still held the other teen’s shirt while his senses flooded and began to overwhelm him. The aftershave on this guy was killing him! It was terrible and made him want to--

“Dude.” Stiles piped up, seeing the two and walking over to press a hand onto his shoulder which seemed to have been the key for Noah to let the petrified teen go. The blond he had immediately scurrying off without another word. “Dude!”

“Sorry…Sorry…” He shook his head and ruffled his hair a few times, trying to get his head together now.

Stiles walked over and set his hand on the area between Noah’s shoulderblades. “Noah. Man. Are you alright? That was some…freaky shit.”

Noah took in a deep breath. Now that the other was gone, he was able to actually think a little more clearly. He nodded, fingers pushing through his hair a few more times before he nodded again. “Y-yeah. I’m alright. Thanks… Thanks, Stiles.” He closed his eyes and breathed in again, the scent of Stile actually relaxing him more than anything. That slightly sweet, warm, bit of musk combined with a slight twinge that tickled his nose. It was a glorious smell that he really wished he could just have for longer, but of course that was never the case.

“Noah?” Allison’s voice pulled him out of his Stiles-scented-zone to turn and see her worried face. “Are you okay?” She asked, her brows furrowed and her eyes staying to him.

Noah nodded and straightened up. “I. I am. Yeah. Sorry… Not really a good first impression.” He laughed, rubbing the back of his neck a few times.

Allison laughed, head shaking a few times as she did so. “Not really, no.” She smiled and bumped her side into his. “Just… don’t do that again.”

“I think I can do that.” He smiled, happy that he had Allison. He really did not know what he would do without them. Even if Allison and Uncle Chris did send him to a different home, it made sense. Sadly.

Allison smiled. “Good. I have a study date with Lydia, but I’ll see you later.” She turned and walked off toward the strawberry blond at her locker, waiting with her books in her hands, looking impatient as ever.

“Bye Ali.” Noah waved and then turned to look at Stiles once more, though he paused when he saw the Sheriff standing outside looking upset about something. “Uh. Stiles?” He motioned toward the other with a nod of his head.

Stiles perked up and turned to look at the man. “Oh shit. Uh. Give me a moment?” He turned and rushed off toward his father so that he could see what was up with him.

Noah nodded, watching Stiles run off to talk to the Sheriff. He sighed and rummaged in his bag to take out his camera. He had been wanting to get some images of the new school. It was just something he did. Sort of a hipster scrapbook of just making collages of the pictures he took and he always liked to have photographic documentation. That and he really, really liked taking pictures.

Stiles sighed as he followed his father. “Yeah, Pops?” He asked and straightened his spine a little more as he looked at his father.

“I just got off the phone with this … Noah’s other school. Apparently he was prone to fights.”

“He’s an Argent, Dad.” Stiles reminded him which did not seem to please the Sheriff.

“Yeah but...” He paused, noticing that Noah was taking their pictures at this point. He lifted his hand and gave a far-too-obviously-fake smile at the teen then turned back to Stiles.

“Dad. He’s a good guy. He’s just going through some stuff right now.”

The Sheriff stared at Stiles for a while before he let out a sigh. “You sure you know what you’re getting yourself into? You said it yourself, he’s an Argent.”

Stiles nodded. “Yeah. It’ll be fine. I’m sure of it.” He patted his father’s arm. “See you at dinner?”

He shook his head. “No. There is another child that’s missing. We need to find them soon, so it’s all hands on deck.”

“Oh.” Stiles blinked a few times. “Don’t forget to eat. And not just some drive-thru, alright?”

“Yeah. You too.” He wrapped his arms around his son, hugging him a moment before he turned and walked to the car that had the radio statically asking for the Sheriff to investigate down the road.

Sighing, Stiles turned and jumped with the sudden appearance of Noah. “Gyaaaah! Don’t do that!” He said, stumbling back a few times and tugging his zipper-hoodie over his torso.

“What did your dad say about me? Are my parents making a fuss? I couldn’t hear everything.”

“Dude. Private conversation.”

Noah arched a brow. “That you were having in the middle of the school entrance?”

“Shut up. And no. Apparently you got into fights at your old school and Dad was worried.”

“What? They were Betas! They... oh. I get it. Yeah…” He forgot that violence really was violence no matter what. Betas or not, he probably should not have caused such mayhem at the school. Then again, from the stories Allison had told him, she was none-too-quiet about her kills either.

Stiles sighed. “You’re seriously causing so much trouble.” He groaned and walked past him toward his Jeep.

“What? I haven’t done anything!”

“You shoved a kid into a locker. On your first day.”

“I didn’t mean that! It was a weird smell.”

“It’s high school. We’re teenagers. We smell!”

Noah groaned. “I’m not used to it yet! Not everyone smells as good as you!”

Stiles turned and grinned. “You think I smell good?”

“Yes. No. Wait. What? No! You uh… Smell better than… Than them.”

Stiles smiled. “Aww! You think I smell good. Scott!” He perked up, seeing his friend and Isaac talking by his Jeep. “Noah thinks I smell good!”

“oh god…” Noah groaned, wishing to just sink into the pavement.

Scott smiled. “Good for you, Stiles. I always think you smelled nice.”

Stiles grinned. “Thanks, man. That’s so sweet.” He set a hand on his chest.

Isaac arched a brow. “Right. I’m going home.’ He turned and hopped onto his bike, helmet tugged over his head.

“Me too. See you!” Scott waved at the two and then hopped on to begin taking off.

Stiles turned to Noah. “Just you and me. Come on.” He hopped into his jeep and started it, waiting for the other before he pulled out of the spot and began driving toward his home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed my chapter and that it was worth the wait! Aaaah.  
> I'll try and get the next chapter for April 10, 2014 ... But yeah.  
> If I don't, you might just get sporadic posts until school ends.  
> Seriously. It's such BS! And I could write you eight pages about it, but I'll spare you.  
> ENJOY! Enjoy my new character. What's a fanfic without an OC?! haha. <3


	4. A Brand New Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM BACK! School is done for the semester and I should be able to start posting more frequently than I have been.  
> Thank you for sticking with me and dealing with the chaos that is Grad School!
> 
> This chapter is getting into plot things and other things! And I hope you all enjoy it. I'm hoping to get another chapter in next week. Seeing as I have NOTHING to do! Other than writing my cute lesbian princess story.
> 
> ENJOY! <3 Leave me comments. I love them! Even if the comment is yelling at me for being gone so long. I love all of them!!
> 
> Thanks again.

**Chapter Four - A Brand New Day**

 

“Alright. It’s a new day.” Stiles said, walking through the halls of the school, thumbs hooked in the straps of his backpack. He turned to look at Noah, smiling at the werewolf. “Just don’t shove innocent bystanders against lockers, and I think you’ll definitely be better.”

Noah snorted, shaking his head. “Thanks. You’re a real support.”

“I know.” Stiles patted his back and then walked past him toward his locker.

“You’re still kinda screwed if you hang with these guys.” Isaac commented, having heard the conversation as he walked into the school.

Stiles rolled his eyes. “You’re still hanging with us.”

“Out of necessity only.” Isaac retorted, eyes staying with the other. “I live with Scott, remember?”

“Yeah. About that. Shouldn’t you be trying to get out of his house?” Stiles turned, one hand on the locker door and he stared at the other.

“Guys.” Scott sighed as he walked up to the two, far too used to them bickering. “Come on. You just saw each other.” He really wished the two would get along better.

Stiles huffed then turned to take out his books from his locker. Closing the door, he turned once more and walked past Isaac toward Noah. “Ready for a new day?”

Noah looked at Stiles a moment then to Isaac before back again. “Suppose I don’t have a choice.”

“Not really, no.” Stiles said and bobbed his head up and down a few times.

Noah snorted with a laugh and shake of his head. “Let’s get going.” He said, turning and walking down the hall.

“Get going a little faster, boys.” Ms. Carroll said as she walked past the two, her heels clacking against the floors and she arched a brow at her classroom, seeing a strange man standing there.

She walked to the room, the four boys in tow, and she watched as the man seemed to be snooping through her things and the books. He promptly stopped when noticing that she was there. She arched a brow. “Can I help you?” she asked, stepping into the room and crossing her arms over her torso as she stared at the man. Little did she realize: This was Peter Hale.

Peter smiled charmingly and turned to look at the woman. “Oh. Sorry. I was just trying to look for my nephew’s homework that he left behind.”

Ms. Carroll smiled. “That’s a lovely lie you’re telling, but I would greatly appreciate if you were to leave my classroom. I do not believe you have any matters here.”

Stiles blinked a few times, staring at Uncle Peter then looked over at Ms. Carroll. She saw through his bull? He had not really seen many who first-met Peter Hale who realized he was just full of psychotic bull shit.

“What?” Peter asked, his head tilting to the side and his smile did not waver as he stepped toward the woman. “I’m sorry if you think so little of--”

“Don’t care.” Ms. Carroll repeated, pointing toward the door. “I would like you out of my classroom and even more importantly out of my drawers. There are no matters you need here, uncle or not.”

Peter straightened, seeming to try and puff out feathers that he did not have. “Sorry to disturb you then.” He said, turning and walking out of the classroom, tilting his head and stepping past the boys. Glaring at all four as he did so.

Ms. Carroll sighed, shaking her head and then turning to look at the boys who were staring at her. “I don’t like snoops or liars.” She said simply and arched a brow. “I should only see _one_ of you boys here.” She stated, looking from Stiles to Scott then by the time her eyes fell on Isaac, the trio were going off to their next classes. She sighed. “Go sit, Noah please. The bell will ring soon.” She said and then turned to walk over and make sure the man did not take anything. Oh, she would hunt him down if he did.

Noah blinked. Who was that guy? He really needed to get a booklet on who was who. He easily got that he was not a nice guy from Ms. Carroll’s reactions and especially those of Stiles and Scott. His nose told him werewolf, as did his years of training. His Argent blood told him: The man was not to be trifled with. This was definitely going to be interesting.

“Did he take anything?” Noah asked, seeing the woman searching through drawers and wanting to make sure that she was okay as well.

She groaned. “I do not think so, but I will look better after school.” She said then looked over at him and smiled. “Thank you for your concern, Noah. You’re a sweet boy.”

He smiled. “Thanks.”

 

At lunch, Noah practically ran through the crowds of starving teenagers to get to the table where his newfound friends were. He skidded to a stop at the table, sliding onto the bench and staring at Stiles across from him. “What was that this morning?” he asked, a slight hiss to his tone as he tried his hardest to keep his voice to a whisper, but he was far too excited and anxious to truly whisper.

“You mean Uncle Psycho?” Stiles asked, staring at the other while munching a curly fry. He really was too used to Uncle Peter’s bull shit.

“Uh. Yes?” Noah said, glancing at Scott then back to Stiles. “Who is he? What was he doing here?”

Stiles sighed. “He is Derek Hale’s uncle. His name’s Peter. He never has anything good to do and is just a psychopath who has no remorse.”

“Isn’t that a sociopath?” Isaac smirked over, looking over at Stiles and eating a curly fry of his own.

“Really?” Stiles turned to look at him and rolled his eyes. “At this point psychologists use the terms interchangeably, so shut up!” He huffed and turned back to Noah. “Anyway. He’s bad news and annoying and is probably trying to kill someone again.”

“Again?” Noah repeated, groaning. “Great. Just great.”

Stiles grinned. “Welcome to Beacon Hills.” He said and patted his shoulder a bit. “That’s just the tip of the iceberg.”

Noah sighed softly. “I thought I was signing up for a relatively calm environment here.”

Isaac laughed. “It’s _Beacon_ Hills. Weird shit’s attracted to coming here.”

Stiles nodded. “For once, I agree.”

Isaac shrugged. “Then again, you were one of the ones to wake up the Nimaton.”

He groaned. “Shut up! We had to.” He rolled his eyes and turned back to Noah. “Ignore him. He’s just bitter.”

“Bitter about what?” Isaac asked, staring at Stiles.

“Guys.” Scott said, splitting up the two by sitting in between them. “Just stop arguing for once. I doubt Noah wants to deal with …” he paused, his brows furrowing and he straightened up while listening to a nearby conversation. “Stiles … Your dad’s here.” He said, looking around and glancing toward the door.

“What?” Stiles perked up, turning to look at the windows in the cafeteria and he stood up. He walked out of the room and into the hall where his father was standing by a set of lockers, talking a blond-haired male student.

Noah, Scott, and Isaac followed behind him, curious to see why the Sheriff was here. And interviewing one of the students it seemed. Stiles stepped closer, not sure what was happening but the blond kid went wide-eyed and then ran past the Sheriff and toward the outside doors.

Stiles immediately rushed up to his father. “What happened? What’s wrong?”

The Sheriff sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. “His little sister has gone missing.” He said, shaking his head a little bit. “That’s all I know.” He added, knowing that his son would pester for more information

Stiles arched a brow. “That’s the third kid in two weeks.” He said, concern plaguing his voice.

“I know.” He said and shook his head. “Stay out of trouble, Stiles.” He added, staring at his son and then looking at the three boys behind him. “All of you. Try to stay out of trouble, please.”

“We will.” Stiles said with a smile, watching as his father stared a moment before finally turning and walking out after the student.

Stiles waited a moment before turning to the others. “We are going to look into this.”

“Looking into what now?” Ms. Carroll asked as she walked toward the boys, eyes fluttering over the four. “Looking into how you still have the rest of school to deal with?” She asked, her hand resting on her hip and she looked from one face to another.

Scott smiled. “Yes, Ms. Carroll. Sorry. Um. Thank you.” He ducked his head before turning and walking down the hall toward his locker. Really just so that they could get away and talk a little bit more.

Stiles groaned once they were away from the teacher. “This is insane. There’s never been this many kids taken. There’ve never been kids taken… Unless from some divorce dispute!”

“I know.” Scott sighed and looked at the books in his locker. “Something is definitely happening.”

Stiles nodded. “I’ll see what I can get from Dad tonight. I’m sure he’ll bring the work home.”

“Isn’t that…illegal?” Noah asked, looking at the three who all just stared at him.

“Dude. Killing is illegal.” Stiles reminded, staring at the other. “But not really, no. Sorta. Whatever. It doesn’t matter. If it’s something messed up, we should look into it and make sure no one else will get hurt.”

“Right.” Scott agreed, looking over at Noah. “You don’t have to join us.”

Noah shook his head. “No, it’s fine. I just… wanted to … see how serious you guys were.”  He shrugged. “I’m in.”

“Good.” Stiles said and straightened. “After school then.” He turned and walked off toward the class he had next.

 

 

The end of the school day could not come fast enough for the four boys. Stiles was anxious to help his father and he wanted to get out of school so that they could start doing some research. Scott really just wanted to help his friend and Isaac, like normal, tended to be in it for the ride. Noah though, was curious as to what could be causing all of this and if there was some higher scarier being, or if it was just some creep who moved into town.

Stiles and Noah had just been driving through the town when Noah froze. “Stop the car!” He yelled, looking around and then waiting for Stiles to stop. “STOP THE CAR!” He yelled, turning to the other.

“Shit!” Stiles veered off to the side of the road and put the car in park. “What the--” He did not finish due to Noah running out of the car and down the street. “WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!” He clambered out of the car, his toes nicking the edge of the door lip and he fumbled forward with a grumble. He rolled his shoulders to tug his hoodie back onto his shoulders before he ran in the direction after Noah, not sure where that werewolf had gone off to. What the hell!

Noah stood still a moment and took in a few deep breaths. “There’s that smell again!” He called back before turning and running off down a street.

“Shiiiit.” Stiles groaned and slammed the door before running after the other. Damn werewolf speed! He had no idea where that stupid dog ran off to.  He skidded to a stop when he heard a shriek and immediately turned his course to run in that same direction.

Running into the ally, Stiles stumbled around the corner, bumping into the edge of the wall and seeing Noah hovering over a very pale child. “Noah?” he asked, quickly making his way toward the two.

Noah took in a deep breath, cradling the little one in his arms and brushing some hair off her ashen face. “She’s okay.” He said simply, looking over at Stiles. “But there was… this big shadowy… Thing. It had her!”

“What?” Stiles asked, walking over to the two and looking down at the little girl. “A shadowy thing?”

He nodded. “I don’t know what it was, but it had her and was trying to run off with her. I clawed its leg… and he dropped her.” He groaned and flopped against the building. “She needs a hospital.”

Stiles nodded, completely agreeing. “Okay. Come on then. We should go.” He let out a sigh, not too sure what has been happening but it obviously was supernatural. Which was good and bad at the same time. Good that it meant the thing could probably be killed or whatever. Bad that they had no idea just what it was, what it wanted, or how to kill it.

The two teens made it to the hospital, dropping the poor little girl off and coming up with a story of finding her in the ally. Of course, Melissa McCall did not truly believe them, but Stiles was sure that she would ask about that later. And maybe they would have answers later. For now, both boys were confused as to what was going on and what exactly could ever want a little girl. And for what purpose. This was definitely not going to be easy.

The parents of the girl had been so happy to see that their daughter was okay. She was not the best of health at the moment, but Melissa was positive that she would be at full health in no time. That was definitely reassuring for the teens who found her. As well as the parents, of course.

Finally making the journey back to the Stilinski house, Stiles was the first to enter the house and he groaned. “Damnit. I’m going to start leashing you.” He huffed, turning to glare at Noah.

Noah sighed. “Sorry! But that smell... It’s familiar. And unpleasant. I just needed to follow it.” He grumbled and followed him inside, closing the door and letting out a soft breath. His hand rested on his side and he groaned a little, pulling his hand away and arching a brow at the blood there.

“What the hell is that!” Stiles looked at the other and arched a brow. “You’re bleeding!” He groaned and pointed to the stairs. “Go into the bathroom. The first-aid kit is there.” He huffed and then turned to begin pushing the other up the stairs. At least he was a werewolf so cleaning it would probably be enough to get it to start healing.

He groaned. “I’m go—ow!” He hissed, pushing at Stiles’ hand and walking into the bathroom himself. He rolled his eyes and slowly pried his shirt off. He bit his lip with a soft grunt when he felt the fabric pry off the bit of dried blood from the wound. That was not a very nice sensation on his part.

“Holy shit.” Stiles looked at the wound and he groaned. It was a cut, but it was a little too dark and the skin was a bit bubbly. “That is disgusting.” He sighed and walked to the cabinet to pull out the kit, setting it down then went to get a washcloth. He wetted the cloth then went over to Noah and set the washcloth onto the cut, ignoring the hissing that the man gave. “Suck it up. You’re a werewolf. You’ll be fine.” He sighed, shaking his head a bit as he looked at the other’s chest. “did you just run into the bad guy or what?”

Noah sighed. “No. It was trying to take the little girl so I sorta lunged at it, and that’s when I got this.” He shrugged. “I thought it would heal by now.” He commented, looking down at the cloth and groaning once more.

“Idiot.” He huffed and pulled the cloth away, washing off the blood then went back to cleaning it a bit before he got out the peroxide. “This is going to hurt, and you deserve it.” He said, pouring the liquid onto his skin and watching it bubble and froth. He wiped it away, cleaned the cloth, then poured it again. The bubbles were fewer, so he was pretty happy with that. “Your werewolfness should be able to deal with the rest.” He stated, washing the cloth and making sure that the dry blood was off.

Noah bit his lip and groaned. “That hurts you know.”

“Yep.” Stiles took a bandage and laid it over the wound, getting the tape and attaching the gauze onto his skin. “There. You’re disgusting now. Congratulations.” He shuddered a little and went to quickly wash his hands. How he managed to not gag and hurl at that, he had no idea. He took in a deep breath and shook his head. “Nope.” He turned and rushed out of the bathroom into his room. He pulled open the window and moved his head outside to take in deep breaths and calm down.

Following soon after, Noah looked over the other and he bit his lip. “Are you alright?” He asked, his eyes fluttering over the other’s form. He hated that he upset him so much. Was honestly touched and happy that he had taken care of him, but still unhappy that he upset him. “Listen. I’m sorry about running off like that. I just… had to see what that smell was.”

Stiles groaned. “It’s fine.” He took in a deep breath of cool night air then pulled back and closed the window. “Just… Heal already, alright?” He looked him over, eyes lingering a little too long on his chest before spotting his laptop just past Noah. “Oh!” He walked past the other and slid into his computer chair. “Come on. We need to find out what this thing is.”

“Oh. Uh. Yeah.” Noah nodded and turned to walk over to the computer with him. He looked over at the screen for a while and his brow arched. “What are you running on?”

“Excuse me?” Stiles turned to look at him, then looked over at the screen.

“Move.” Noah took his chair, pulling him out from the desk and pushing him away so that he could tap away at the keyboard. His brown eyes kept to the screen and he continued clicking at the keys and getting a few errors to show up before finally, the computer’s fan kicked in and then almost immediately quieted down to its lower spinning sound. “There. Do you know how badly your computer was running?”

Stiles huffed. “Apparently not.” He said, pulling his chair back and bumping it into him to get the man away from his laptop. He tapped at the internet browser and groaned. “Shit. It’s better.” He snorted and bumped his shoulder into his. “Thanks” He said before pulling up the search engine. “Alright. So …Shadowy figure that likes kids?” He asked, typing that away and a few other key words and tapping search.

“Yeah.” Noah leaned on the table next to him, bare shoulder lightly brushing against the other while he read over the different descriptions that came up. “I don’t think we have a Wendigo. That just seems to like everything.” He said simply, eyes fluttering over all of the different items.

“What about… What about this? A Baubas?” Stiles said, glancing over at Noah and then back to the screen. “A predator of children’s fears. The Baubas takes kids from their beds at night and feeds off their fears until the child is left pale and lifeless. Chipper.” He mumbled the last bit while reading over the rest of the descriptors.

“Also known as …” Noah blinked. “Bogeyman?” He stared at the paragraphs and leaned closer to Stiles. “This… I think we have a Bogeyman. Look at that. ‘A Baubas can normally be mistaken for a shadowy figure, and often times uses that as its defense.” He pointed at the screen and then turned to look at him, not realizing that his movement had caused their faces to be so close.

Stiles fluttered his eyes over to the man, blinking and clearing his throat. “Yeah. Uh. Sounds right.” He pushed his chair away from the desk and stood, brushing off the front of his shirt. “So we have a Bogeyman.”

Noah nodded, turning and resting his butt on top of the desk, looking over at Stiles. “I think so, yeah.”

He groaned. “Great.” Shaking his head a bit, he stretched his arms above his head. “We should probably do more research.” He stated with a shrug of his shoulders, walking over to the desk to sit.

“No.” Noah shook his head and pulled the chair away. “You’re going to go to bed and we’ll talk to Scott and Allison about this in the morning.” He said, hand on his hip as he stared at the man.

“What?” Stiles stared at the other. “I ... But the Bogeyman!”

“Will still be ruining lives in the morning. Go to sleep before you screw up something on your person.” He stared at the other. “Or I will crash your computer so fast you will weep over your lost files.”

“You can do that?”

“Science nerd.” He said, finger pointed at himself.

“FINE!” He huffed and turned to go over and flop onto his bed, grumbling a bit to himself.

“Thank you.” Noah sighed, going over and tugging on a tee shirt for the night before continuing to get read. This was definitely a stressful day. Maybe Melissa McCall would be able to help them too. Maybe something the girl said or something of that sort. Who knew? But at least they were one step closer by _knowing_ what they were up against.


	5. Off to see the Wizard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright lovely readers. I apparently stink hardcore at keeping any sort of update schedule and I am terribly sorry for that! I really hope I do not / have not lost any readers because of that.   
> BUT! seeing as I am stinking so much, yet want to keep posting updates and keeping this going until the story is finished, I have come up with a solution:  
> I will post scenes of the chapters as the chapters. So, Chapter 5 was originally going to be lots longer and stuff, but I'm going to just post what I have so far and hope you don't hate that the chapters are going to be shorter from now on.  
> I'm so terribly sorry, but I figure smaller is better than nothing, ay?  
> Thank you for sticking with me in my uninspiring life of attempted fan fic writing!

**Chapter Five - Off to See the Wizard**

 

When morning finally came around, Stiles was groggy as ever. The prior night’s events definitely took a toll, whether or not he realized it. Finding out that there was a new bad guy in town, and one that prays on little kids, not really the best information to find out. It was news that would make anyone tired and not up for facing the world again. However, in Stiles’s case, there was another factor: An equally-tired, newbie-werewolf cuddling up next to him.

Stiles groaned a little while scooting closer to the slumbering body of Noah, quite happy for the contact even if he did not realize why. The man’s body was so warm, like sitting in the sun on a nice summer day, it kept lulling the teen right back into his dreams. Until he felt something dampen his side.

Stiles groaned. “Why’m’I…wet?” he mumbled, looking down and immediately yelling at the amount of blood that was next to him. “HOLY SHIT!” He jumped up and out of the bed, brushing down his side and then gasping when he realized: It was not his blood, but Noah’s.

“NOAH!” Stiles looked at the man and shook him quite a few times. The teen was pale as he had ever seen him and not moving. There was a heartbeat, but it was faint. “FUCK!”

Stiles rushed to his cell phone, yanking it up and yelling something incoherent into Scott’s ear until, “Noah dying” seemed to sink in and get Scott on the way to meet them.

Beating everyone to the house, Alison ran up the stairs and shoved Stiles away, leaning over Noah and checking a couple of different things. “What happened?” She asked, tears clearly forming in her eyes as she examined her cousin in the bed.

Stiles took in a deep breath. “It’s a Baubas. Bogeyman.” He paused when Alison stared back at him. “I know, right? But seriously. It scratched him and he should have healed by now but he didn’t!”

Alison nodded and took in a deep breath. “Get me a needle and thread. If I close it, he should be okay. At least he’ll stop losing blood.”

Stiles stared another moment before nodding and running off, before he paused and turned on his heel to look at her. “I don’t think I have that.”

“Then FIND it!” Alison yelled, turning to glare at the other.

“Oh uh…yea!” He turned and rushed back, bumping past Scott along the way toward the junk drawer in the kitchen. There had to be something there, right?”

“Alison!” Scott blinked, not having expected her to be there. He walked toward the two, seeing the blood on Noah’s side and his eyes widened. “Why… isn’t he healing?”

“I don’t know!” Alison yelled at the other, worry clear on her face.

Scott nodded, walking over and setting a hand on her shoulder. “Alison. It is going to be okay. We just need to think.” He said, looking over Noah and not really thinking of any solutions at the moment either. He was just concerned as to why he was not healing. That should not be happening at all. He was a werewolf, he should have healed hours ago.

“Make him turn.” Isaac suggested, standing in the doorway and looking at the two. “Well. He hasn’t yet. And we’re more powerful when we’re in wolf-mode. Maybe it’ll help him heal.” He shrugged, trying to seem like it did not really matter what happened in the long run.

Scott blinked a few times. “That’s…”

“A really good idea.” Alison finished before turning back to Noah. “Okay… We need to make him turn.” She paused then looked at Scott. “How do we do that?”

“Beating normally works.” Isaac said simply, shrugging his shoulders a little.

Alison sighed. “He’s _used_ to getting beaten up. I don’t … know if it’d--” She stopped, seeing Isaac walk past her and punch Noah square in the jaw. Watching as the flesh began to slowly heal, only for the other to hit him a few more times.

“It’s not working!” Isaac huffed, hitting him again for good measure.

“You think?” Scott said, looking at Isaac and he groaned.

“Like I said.” Alison began, looking at the two then turning to Isaac. “He’s used to it. Isaac, I know your dad used to… but … it’s different with Noah. He just… I don’t know how to describe it.”

“Describe what?” Stiles asked, out of breath but holding a needle and thread in his hands. It took quite a bit of rummaging, but he managed to find one.

Alison turned to him. “We need to get Noah to turn. It should help him heal.”

Stiles arched a brow. “And punching the shit out of him did not work?” he asked, seeing a bruise on the teen’s cheek, and Isaac being the closest.

Isaac rolled his eyes. “Obviously not.”

“Then what are we going to do?” Scott asked, looking from one face to another, just wanting to make sure Noah would be okay. He did not even know if his mother would be able to help. She was a nurse, but not necessarily for this. Deaton could be able to help, but he was away on business of some kind.

“A kiss!” Stiles perked up, looking at the three and arching a brow. “What? How often did you almost wolf-out when you were kissing Alison?” He asked, looking at Scott and rolling his eyes.

“Well… Yeah.” Scott blushed and cleared his throat. “But who’s going to kiss him?”

“Hell no.” Isaac said, shaking his head and then taking a good three steps away from the teen on the bed.

Alison cringed. “He’s my cousin. We’re not _that_ close.”

“FINE” Stiles rolled his eyes, seeing Scott about to pipe up with an excuse. “Whatever! Move.” He shoved Isaac for good measure before he walked over to the man on the bed, mumbling under his breath about stupid werewolves. He groaned, hovering over Noah for quite a while. He examined his face for a while, eyes traveling along his features. He really was not a bad-looking guy.

He took in a deep breath, calming himself before he sighed. “Well, here goes nothing, Sleeping Beauty.” He leaned forward, breath tickling across Noah’s lips, getting closer to the other. His lips just brushed against Noah’s when the teen snapped awake. His torso lifted up, head promptly thunking into Stiles, causing the latter to fall back with a yell.

“SHIT!” Stiles growled, his hand resting on the red mark on his forehead. “Awe… DUDE!” He groaned, really feeling like his skull had been cracked into tiny pieces.

“What?” Noah looked at him, rubbing his own forehead which was not nearly as red as Stiles’s own. “What happened?” He asked, glancing from one face to another, finally landing on Alison’s. “Ali? What … Why are you all here?”

Alison let out a sigh, realizing that she had been holding her breath this whole time. “Noah. You’re not healing.” She stated, looking down at the wound at his side.

“What?” Noah pulled his shirt up, the fabric peeling away from the wound, blood making the shirt tacky. He grunted when the shirt was lifted, looking at the wound and he looked it over. “Oh… Shit. That’s not good.”

“You think?” Stiles asked, grumbling on the ground as he stared at the other. “Listen. We have to get you help somewhere.”

“Where?” Isaac asked, looking over at Stiles. “Deaton’s on vacation. Who else would know about this type of situation?”

Stiles groaned. “I don’t know where! I couldn’t look up more information on the Bogeyman, so who the hell knows what a scratch from it could do?!”

Noah sighed softly, eyes closing as he listened to the others. He pressed his hand against his side a moment and then looked down at it. He thought a while before he looked over at the others. “Oi. Shut up.” He said, trying to get them to stop blabbering so he could speak. “I remember seeing a book about legends in the school.” He stated, looking over everyone then back to Alison. “We should look at it, right? It seemed old. And well… School is where I keep smelling something strange.”

“Yeah, it’s called B.O.” Isaac said with a roll of his eyes.

“Not that.” Noah grumbled, looking at Isaac before back to Alison. “Ali? The book might have something on why I won’t heal.”

Alison looked him over a moment and sighed. “It’s worth a shot. Stiles, where’s your First-Aid?”

Stiles straightened. “Oh. Hang on.” He turned and rushed off into the other room, taking the box and skidding into the room, bumping Isaac on the way. “Sorry.” He said simply, holding the kit out to Alison. “Here.”

“Thanks.” She took the kit, opening it and beginning to get some temporary stitches just to keep the wound closed, and then a bandage over them.

“It’s Saturday.” Stiles commented, watching as Noah was being patched up, cringing when the temporary stitches came out. He held back quite the gag and turned away to look out the window.

“You’re a genius.” Isaac retorted.

Stiles rolled his eyes. “Yeah. How are we getting into the school?”

“The usual way.” Alison said as she finished up, turning to the other two males in the room. “We pick the locks.”

“You mean I pick the locks.” Noah commented, smiling at his cousin.

Alison smiled back. “Yes I do.” She stood and made sure that Noah was alright before she sighed. “Get dressed. We’re going to school.”


	6. Into the Open

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Side note: I really really suck at picking chapter titles. Yep. Yep.  
> Anywho!  
> Here's Chapter Six! I'm hoping that with the new season of Teen Wolf starting up ...Monday I do believe, I will be able to be more enthused and inspired to write!  
> It helps to see the characters on screen. I always feel like I'm getting Out Of Character when I don't watch the show enough! haha.  
> SO! here's chapter Six. Enjoy. Leave me comments! I do so love them. Let me know what you think.

**Chapter Six - Into the Open**

 

Arriving at the school gates, Noah pulled out his lock-picking kit – a small leather pouch with the few tools he needed. He wiggled the tools a few moments before finally the door unlocked and he stood.

“Well, let’s get educated.” Noah grinned, opening the door and holding it open for the others to walk in before following behind them. He closed the door gently and paused, taking in a deep breath.  “I don’t smell anything yet...” He mumbled, wanting to make sure he did not smell that would indicate the Bogeyman was there. He really needed more information before they would go into any sort of interaction with the Bogeyman.

As the group of teens walked toward the Economics’ room, there was a loud crash followed by a yell. There was a pause in their movements before all five ran toward the room, wanting to make sure no one was getting murdered by some supernatural being.

Isaac made it to the door first and kicked the door in when he heard another cry. The door splintered and hit against the wall behind it and he ran forward, only to skid to a stop at the sight.

The desks around the room were scattered and pushed into disarray with papers lining the floor haphazardly. There was a large dent in the cabinet that held the extra supplies, like books, papers and pens for those always-never-prepared students. The most shocking sighed was the desk that was pressed up against the chalkboard with blood droplets dotting the wooden surface. Yet, given all that was seen, the most shocking sight was not that of blood nor the turned over desks. It was the two who were on the desk and were the contributors of the blood: Ms. Carroll and Peter Hale. Only, neither were dead nor in the process of dying.

Ms. Carroll sat on the edge of the desk, her arms wrapped around Peter’s neck and completely naked, clothes strewn about on the floor in carelessly-tossed piles. Her hair fell over her shoulder, with a few strands sticking to the sweat and blood on her back. The blood being caused by nail marks from Peter’s claws. Though, he did not escape harm either. He had quite the black eye and split lip with similar scratch marks going from between his shoulderblades to his shoulders. The man equally as naked as the woman and it was obvious now: The two had been having sex.

Ms. Carroll had quickly turned her head to see the teens bursting in, groaning as she saw them. Though, she gave a soft squeak when Peter bucked, to which she smacked him upside the head. “Show some class, you nitwit!” She huffed before she pushed him away with a sigh. “What are you doing here, breaking my door for?” She asked, pulling her purple hair over her shoulder with a huff.

“I uh.. We uh…” Isaac cleared his throat, quite the blush spreading over his cheeks and toward his ears.

“You were uh… Yelling…” Scott added with a blush similar to Isaac’s.

“We thought you were in danger.” Alison tried, her eyes lifting to the ceiling.

She sighed heavily. “Makes sense.” She admitted then pushed Peter away with her toes and then slid from the desk. “But, I’m obviously fi--” She froze, seeing Noah who was not looking at them much like the rest of the teens. “Shit.” She hissed, yanking on the nearest shirt which happened to be Peter’s and she quickly walked over to the group. Tugging her hair out of the shirt, she reached forward and yanked up the teen’s shirt.

“What?” Stiles began, looking at the woman. “Uncle Psycho isn’t good enough? You’re going for teens now?”

Ms. Carroll rolled her eyes and flicked his forehead. “Shut up.” She huffed and went back to studying the wound. Stiles rolled his eyes, parting his lips to start protesting and give another sarcastic comment but he found his voice was not working. He blinked a few times and parted his lips, trying to talk and he went wide-eyed, turning to Scott and gripping his shoulder, pointing at his throat.

“What did you do?” Scott asked, eyes wide as he stared at his friend, trying to see if there was something that could have caused the issue.

But, Ms. Carroll just ignored him and finally huffed at Noah: “You idiot. You don’t run after a Baubas!” She took his hand, yanking him into the room. “Take your shirt off.”

“What?” Noah asked, following the woman and arching a brow. “Why am I? What are you doing? What’d you do to Stiles?”

She lifted her head and glanced at Stiles before back to Noah. “He was much too loud and obnoxious for having ruined my sex. It was either that or feasting on his internal organs.”

“WHAT?” Echoed through the teens, even Stiles tried to yell the word at the teacher.

She smirked. “Kidding, but that look is quite entertaining.” She smiled, happy to see the bit of relief wash over the teens. “Now. Shirt off and sit on the desk.” She stared before rolling her eyes. “Do it and I’ll undo my spell on Stiles.”

Noah groaned, looking at the blood on the desk and not too sure he wanted to sit on it. “It’s a little…Oh!” He jumped back, seeing the blood suddenly gone.

Ms. Carroll waved her hand and the blood and any other fluids on the desk disappeared. As well as the desks and papers went back into place and she straightened up. “Better? Now sit before you die.”

“Die?!” Stiles squeaked out, happy to have his voice back, but not quite happy with what he had commented on.

She looked over at Stiles and sighed. “The Baubas is a highly lethal being. He has poison in his claws which even werewolves such as yourselves are not immune to. Least of all one who hasn’t even changed yet.” She turned back to Noah, her fingers resting on her hips and she glared. “Get on the desk. Lie down. It’s perfectly clean.”

“And sturdy.” Peter commented with a smirk, just liking to see the Scooby Gang cringe.

She smirked. “Quite true. But you can shut up too.” She added, watching as Peter tried to talk but could not, similarly to Stiles previously. She sighed then looked at Noah.

He stared a while before finally lying back on the desk with a sigh. “What are you going to do?”

“Save you.” She said and walked over to the teen on the desk. She tugged his shirt up to examine the stitch work, looking over everything before she sighed softly. “This is not good.” She commented and opened up a drawer to pull out a knife. She twirled it within her fingers and began slicing through the stitches without delay.

“AH!” Noah flinched and let out another yell as the last stitch was sliced open.

“What the hell?” Stiles yelled, rushing to stand next to Noah, staring at the woman. “You’re hurting him!”

She sighed, looking at Stiles and staring at the other. “Only for a little bit. If I use a numbing agent, it could spread the poison faster. So unless you want me digging into his veins and splitting them open, I suggest you make sure he stays down.” She stared at him, eyes unwavering before Stiles finally pressed his hands onto Noah’s shoulder. “Good option.” She agreed then went into her drawer to pick up a jar filled with dark blue and silver powder.

“You’re doing well, Noah. I just need to bleed the poison a bit.” She said and then glanced to Alison. “Can you hold his head still? It’s easier if he doesn’t move too much.” She took out a cup and set it under the wound to catch the blood she began to leak from the man. “Luckily, you’re a werewolf so you can withstand the procedure.” She glanced to his eyes then back to the wound. “You’re doing well.” She repeated.

With the knife gliding through Noah’s abdomen, she finally pricked the vein she needed, and yellow-tinted blood began to ooze into the cup. “Peter, dearest. Return that vile where you stole it from or else I will make you my own personal bitch. I have enough DNA on this desk alone to make you and the following four generations of your kind my personal servants.”

“Always a sharp one, Neasa.” He commented while setting the vile back onto the table.

“ _All_ of it.” She added with a hiss, eyes not yet lifting up from Noah.

Peter smiled. “Like I said.” He set the other vile down and then waved. “Good luck, pups.” He turned and walked out of the room.

Neasa sighed and began pouring some of the powder into the cup with the blood. Mixing it with the hilt of her blade, watching as the blood turned bright blue and thinned out. She then lifted the cup and poured it onto the wound, waiting for the contents to empty before she sighed softly. “Okay. Let go.” She said, straightening her form and watching as the wound began to heal itself: As it should have in the first place.

“Good.” She nodded and began wiping her hands off on the shirt borrowed from Peter.  

Stiles looked from the healing wound and up to the woman, staring for a while before blurting out, “What the fuck _are_ you?!”

Neasa huffed, staring at Stiles and rolling her eyes. “Well then, aren’t you just chipper?” She sighed softly before she shook her head a bit. “In simple terms, a witch.” She said, tugging off the shirt and tossing it toward the window where it disappeared in a soft ‘puff’ of smoke. She then walked around the desk and took up the dress she had been wearing before. Her back which had been covered from shoulders to hips in scratch marks now was as smooth as before, save for a few scars that did not seem to be natural, nor going anywhere any time soon.

Stiles turned his head away, looking up at the ceiling and tapping his foot onto the ground. “Are you a good witch or a bad witch?”

“Couldn’t resist, could you?” She asked, looking at him a moment before she shook her head and tugged the dress onto her form. Her arms slid into the straps and she then took up her shoes with a shrug. “It’s not as binary as good or bad.” She said, tugging the shoes onto her feet and then standing up a good four inches taller than before. She twirled her hair around and pinned the locks against her head. The hair that had once been a mixture of purple and blond, now was purple, blond, and a bit of light blue peeking out underneath the purple locks.

Stiles arched a brow. “So …”

Neasa sighed. “I am fighting to keep innocents safe. That sometimes means taking out a couple non-innocents.” She stated, turning on her heel to look at the others. “And before anyone jumps to any snarky or bitchy comments, I will remind you that two of you were ones who used to hunt anything not human and take them down like they were Heshnu!”

“Um…” Stiles blinked, staring at the woman a while.

“What?” Isaac finally asked, trying to think of what she was talking about.

“Heshnu.” She looked at one face then another, looking at the Argents and finally sighing when they looked lost as well. “How is it that you even manage to keep a kitten safe?” She rolled her eyes. “Heshnu. It’s an ancient beast whose only purpose in its life was to go from village to village slaughtering anything and everything with a heartbeat. That meant women, children, men, Fluffy the kitten and Ringo the goat. Everything went down. Heshnu. Bad. Very bad.” She sighed. “They were once humans who turned greedy and gluttonous and when the sins consumed, they became beasts forever more.” She sighed softly. “They’re nasty little shits.” She added, figuring that would help a bit. “They are things that cannot be saved, should not be saved, and should immediately be put down.”

Stiles looked at Neasa a while more. “I still don’t really… get it.”

Neasa sighed softly. “Not all supernatural creatures are bad. I have met the nicest vampires you could think of. They would not even get the blood from a house cat! And I have seen them killed by hunters like the Argents.” She shook her head a bit. “Good and bad are relative. What someone is doesn’t matter. How they act is what is important.”

“And Uncle Psycho?” Stiles asked, arms crossing over his torso and he stared at the woman.

She snorted. “Oh, he’s a complete sociopath with no remorse nor care for anything he does just as long as he benefits in the end.” She shook her head with another snort of a laugh. “But he’s good looking and quite generous when naked.” She smirked, chuckling a little more as she watched Stiles gag. “Hey. You asked.”

Smiling, Neasa went into her desk and tugged out a black designer bag, setting it onto the top of the desk with a hum to her lips. She then opened another drawer, pulling out books from that and setting them into the bag that did not seem big enough to hold one of those large books – yet alone the four that she placed inside.

Noah arched a brow. “Are you some kind of Time Lord?” He asked, staring at the bag and watching a fifth book be placed into it without stretching the fabric at all.

“Witch.” She reminded, zipping the bag closed and then turning to the other. “More Merlin from the Disney film than capturing time and relative dimension within one space.” She smiled some more. “I was around for the Classics darling, I know my stuff.” With a wink, she turned to look at the faces of the teens around her. “Well? Let’s get going. I need to obviously educate you on the Baubas before one of you Scoobies kills yourself.” She shook her head and walked past the teens and out of the room.

“But… Where are we going?” Scott asked, turning and following the woman.

“The Stilinski household.” She stated, straightening a little more.

“What?” Stiles asked, quickly following now. “Why my house?”

She sighed. “Your father is working the night shift. Melissa McCall is going to only worry about any information she hears. I will not step foot into an Argent household. Isaac has no home. The Hales are too angsty for my tastes, and I much prefer keeping my own home a secret.” She glanced to the others and then shrugged before walking forward once more. “Defenders of Innocents or not, I’m not letting you into my home.”

Stiles groaned. “Fine.” He huffed, not really being able to dispute. She had information that they needed and she _did_ just save Noah’s life. If a bit unorthodox, she is useful.

“Lovely.” Smiling, Neasa turned to the others. “I’ll meet you there.” With a wink and a snap of her fingers, she disappeared in a puff of purple smoke.

Scott looked around, trying to see if it was some sort of illusion but it was not: She was gone. “Um… Wow.”

Stiles snorted. “Ya think? Apparently our substitute teacher is a freakin’ witch!”

“Who saved my life.” Noah added, looking at Stiles and he shrugged. “I think we should trust her right now. If she wanted to kill us, she would have just let me die and kept her cover.”

Stiles sighed. “Stop making sense! It’s annoying.” He groaned and turned to walk toward his Jeep. “She took my voice though!”

“Yeah.” Isaac started, looking him over. “She should have kept it too.”

“Hardy har har.” Stiles rolled his eyes. “Let’s just get to my house.”

“I’ll get Lydia on the way.” Alison piped up, tapping her fingers against the strap of her bag. “She should be in on this too.”

“Right.” Stiles agreed, starting up his car. “See you there.” With that, he pulled out of the parking spot and headed out of the school lot.

 

[[ Side note: Heshnu was complete B.S taken from my head. I don't think there's truly a being out there like it, but I made one! ]]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quite a heated chapter, if I say so myself.  
> I couldn't resist. Mmmph Uncle Peter is some sexy sociopath! <3


End file.
